


Making a Mountain out of  a Molehill

by Rei382



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Established Relationship, Hiking, M/M, Roy being a drama queen, TW: mention of killing animals (not descriptive)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25086016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rei382/pseuds/Rei382
Summary: Ed wanted to get out of the city for a bit and take Roy on a hike near his childhood town. He did not sign up for the drama that occurs when Roy is bitten by a snake.
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang
Comments: 15
Kudos: 40
Collections: RoyEd OTPoly 2020





	Making a Mountain out of  a Molehill

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the RoyEd OTPoly game (which had started last week and already gets so much love! I'm so happy about it! btw signing up is still possible check out [the blog](https://royedotpoly.tumblr.com/) and the [signing up link](https://forms.gle/axSctjFzrSyGnLwN8))
> 
> *Dublith: The Wilderness. Ed and Roy are going on a hike. (hotel level)

“Are you sure about this?” Roy panted as they kept climbing up the hill. It was hot and he was a desk worker. Sure, he spent a decent amount of time at the gym, but that did not mean he was built for mountain climbing in the middle of July in the southern area of eastern Amestris. He was lucky that at least the hike was through a forest, or else he wouldn’t have lasted even ten minutes.

“Oh, yeah! Al and I used to hike a lot when we were growing up. Are you not having fun?”

Roy looked up from his feet, stopping so that his momentarily distraction wouldn’t cause him to trip on some branch or rock; but also because this was an excellent opportunity to rest, even if for a few seconds. Ed was looking backwards at him. He looked as refreshed as if they were enjoying a nice walk in the park, rather than going up a pretty steep hill for the past half an hour. Roy was torn between being impressed and resenting him for being as young and fit as he was.

“Well,” Roy said, trying to find a way to answer his husband’s question without hurting his feelings, and without giving him too much ammunition for future teasing. “There aren’t many mountains in Central City, if you know what I mean.”

Ed arched up his eyebrow. He bit his lower lip, a gesture that, much to Roy’s horror, meant that he probably was trying to hold himself back from laughing. “You mean that it’s too hard for your lazy, office-ridden ass.”

“I did not say that!” Roy called to save his hurt pride. It was bad enough that he was thinking that; but to have Ed say it out loud, too… at least they were completely alone, hiking out of season on some remote mountain. The shame will remain only between himself and his husband. “I _meant_ , I am used to other kinds of work-outs. Hiking was never really my thing.”

“Uh-huh. Sure,” Roy saw the unimpressed look on Ed’s face. He only managed enough of his strength to prevent himself from pouting and effectively losing whatever dignity he had left. “Let’s move on, we want to get to the top and manage to get back down before sunset.”

 _YOU want to get to the top, maybe_ , Roy thought bitterly to himself, but kept walking anyway, following Ed’s resumed climb.

He must have started panting more than he thought he did because it didn’t take long for Ed to stop again and turn towards him.

“Look, if you want to, we can go back. I just thought it’d be fun. The view up there is supposed to be beautiful and I mean. We’ve never actually took a walk in nature…”

Roy looked at him. He was surprised when he didn’t find anger, or mockery in Ed’s features. He didn’t even find disappointment there; just an apology, a little bit of concern, and loving worry.

Suddenly Roy felt bad for complaining and for resenting Ed for taking him on this trip. All Ed wanted was for them to enjoy some time together, in an activity that wasn’t their usual city stuff, like going out for a dinner or having a picnic at one of Central City’s few parks, which was as close to ‘nature’ as Central City could provide; unless you counted the zoo, and Roy didn’t. He took a deep breath, and then smiled. “It’s alright. I might just need us to go at a little slower pace, but I’d love to see that view you mentioned.”

Seeing the smile that spread on Ed’s lips was worth it all. “No problem at all. I forgot I married an old geezer, I’ll try to be more considerate.”

Roy narrowed his eyes in an angry frown. Yes, it was true that he’d crossed the 40-years-old line. It was also true that recently he started finding gray spots in his hair (a fact he had to get used to, after Ed laughed at him for the drama he caused when he’d found the first one). But he was _not_ old. He was just a little more _mature_ than Ed was, that’s all. But everything was still functioning just as it should, thank you very much, and he was keeping himself in shape. At least he thought he was, until Ed had decided to take him on an impossible hike.

But he could do it. He was still at the prime of his life.

“It is _not_ my fault I’m stuck at the office all day. That’s why it’s a little more difficult for me than it is for you. _Not_ because I’m old, because I am _not_.”

Much to his annoyance, Ed let out a snort of laughter at that. “Of course. Can we move on or do you need another minute?”

“No, I can continue now,” Roy said bitterly, even though he _could_ use another minute or ten. He straightened up and took another step forward. He’d rather die on this hill than admit that he was less physically fit than Ed due to his _age_. 

Next to him, Ed resumed his climbing as well.

He managed to take only one step farther before excruciating pain filled his ankle. He exclaimed in pain and was vaguely aware that Ed had stopped moving forward and instead rushed back to his side, calling his name and asking if he were okay. Getting over the initial surprise, Roy glanced down and could see what could only be a snake slithering on the rocky ground. He felt his chest tightening as it became harder to breathe. Fear and rage filled him. There was only one thing that he could think of doing; he extended his hand at the direction of the creature crawling on the ground and snapped his fingers. A tongue of flame shot from his hand and chased the snake, leaving a blackened trail in its wake.

“What the fuck, Roy?!”

Roy stared at the burnt path, his eyes searching for the remains of the snake; but all he could see were some seared stones and the edge of a brownish tail disappearing between the unharmed rocks. He didn’t get it. That thing was still alive, still slithering about…

 _And it bit him_.

“I got bit by a snake,” he said out loud. He heard his own voice as if from afar; shaky and distant.

“Oh, shit,” Ed said. “Are you okay?”

What a silly question. Roy kept his stare on the area where the snake disappeared. He kept searching for him, waiting for the beast to come back. He didn’t get it. He knew it. And that meant that it was still _somewhere close_ , lurking until it could get him again.

“Roy?”

“Of course not! A snake just bit me!” Roy snapped back. He still found it hard to breathe, and with every moment passing the pain in his ankle intensified. It must have been a venomous snake. He was about to die. And Ed was here, asking him if he were _okay_. “I can feel its venom, Ed, it spreads, I don’t know what we can do – “

“Can you walk?” Ed asked. Beneath all his own panic, he could tell that his anxiety was rubbing on Ed, too.

“I don’t think so!” Roy was on the verge of screaming now. Ed wanted him to _walk_ all the way back?! “You know that if I walk on it it’s going to spread faster! I – I don’t know what to do, Ed!”

Ed didn’t reply to him right away, which made him abandon the search for the snake (it was gone anyway, a saner part of his brain insisted) and turn to look at his husband. He couldn’t tell, under all his panic, whether the look on Ed’s face was his lame attempt to hold back laughter or genuine worry. Before he could demand to know, Ed spoke again.

“Alright. First, we have to get you off this mountain. I think… I think I might be able to take you part of it, but I mean… you’re not exactly light – “

“Are you calling me fat now, too?! I’m _dying_ , Ed - ”

“No! Of course not – but you know, you’re a grownass man and you work out and I’m not a giant, either!”

Roy frowned. He was _not_ going to be called fat the day he was in danger of dying. Especially not when the pain was _definitely_ getting worse. “Of course you’re not, you’re so short you’re barely considered a regular human – “

“Be careful there Roy, I can always just leave you here to die with your new friend, the snake.”

“ _You wouldn’t DARE_ –“

“Try me.”

“ED! Help me, I need to get to a hospital.” He knew he was practically begging by now, but he didn’t care for his dignity anymore. Even just stepping on his foot hurt now, and Ed was his only chance of getting out of this alive.

He watched as Ed placed his hands on his hips and let out a decisive grunt. “Yeah, I know. Unfortunately I love your stupid ass. Okay. We need to first get you off this mountain. I think our best shot is if you use your leg as little as possible, but if I carry you we won’t make it very far, so I’m just going to support you. Okay?”

Roy thought about this for a short moment. With the pain getting worse by the second, and the panic that refused to ease, it was difficult to think. He couldn’t find any better solution, so he nodded.

“Alright. Come over here,” Ed reached towards him, helping him to lean on him. Roy accepted the help, trying to focus on putting as little weight on his hurt leg and staying balanced.

They started making their way down the mountain, slowly and clumsily at first, but with every step they found their balance just a little bit better.

*

“Please, it’s an emergency!” Roy pleaded. Both he and Ed arrived at the clinic panting, sweating, and barely standing up; he didn’t even have the energy to comment on Ed’s horrible driving when they finally reached the car at the start of their hiking trail.

The nurse, bored looking, lifted her eyes to them. It felt as if their arrival was the most interesting thing that had happened to her all week. “What happened?”

It was Ed who replied to her. “We were hiking and a snake bit him. It was about… uh… an hour ago?”

“I see,” said the nurse. She left her desk and walked towards them. “Please sit down, sir.”

Roy looked up at her, then let go of Ed and followed her instructions. The chair creaked under his weight, but survived it.

“Can you please show me the place where you were bitten?”

Roy leaned forward with immense effort and reached down to fold the edge of his pants up. He didn’t dare looking down to see the damage; the image in his head was bad enough. Swollen, probably purple, maybe even _black_ by now –

“Okay, that doesn’t look too bad,” the nurse straightened up after taking a look.

Roy stared at her, horrified. _Not too bad?_ It felt like they would need to – to cut his leg to save the rest of his body!

It must have shown on his face because she smiled pleasantly at him. “There are a lot of snakes on these mountains, but most of them are not venomous at all. Their bite can still hurt, though. Please wait here for a moment, I will get the doctor to give it a better look.”

All Roy managed to do was nod. He was still scared, and now he was mad, too. Who did this nurse think she was, telling him it was nothing! He was _dying_ here!

A moment passed and a kind-looking man, dressed in a doctor’s white robe, walked towards him.

“Hello, I’m Dr. Wieser. Can I take a look at where the snake bit you?”

Roy gestured at his injured leg. “Thank you doctor. Please tell me there’s an antidote.”

Dr. Weiser crouched down and looked at his leg; then he held it up and examined it closer. Tensed and scared, Roy waited, flinching only a little bit when he pressed the wound.

“Can you please describe the snake to me, Mr.?..”

“Roy. Yes. It was very big, and it had dark – black – spots on it… the head was black too, I am certain, but most of its body was brown. It looked very dangerous.”

“A-hah. I see. Okay Roy, can you please sit here for a moment?”

As if he had anything else to do. “Yes, of course.” At least he was able to answer questions, now that he was at medical care.

The doctor stood up and walked away, entering a room that was probably his patient room. Ed walked over and sat down next to Roy.

“He didn’t look too concerned, I think he probably knows what snake it was and will give you an antidote right away,” he said. His tone was soft, comforting, and so was the touch of his hand on his.

Roy glanced at him, then at the room where the doctor disappeared to. “Yes, you’re probably right…”

“I mean, if it was a really venomous snake, we wouldn’t be able to make it here, so that’s already a good sign – “

“Not helping, Ed.”

“Oh. Sorry.”

Before either of them could say anything more, Dr. Weiser returned with a book. He was still going through the pages when he approached them. Roy looked at him, but could see no vial with an antidote in his hands. His panic and anger started rising again, and it was only Ed’s warm hand on his that helped him stay in his place instead of causing a scene.

“Was it this snake?” the doctor showed him a picture in his book. It was definitely a picture of a snake; but it wasn’t as big as Roy remembered. It did look rather similar, though. Maybe the snake in the picture was a baby.

“Maybe. It does… look almost the same. But the snake that bit me was huge, at least two meters long – “

“There are no other snakes larger than this one in this area,” the doctor said with a kind face. He closed the book and straightened up, keeping his eyes on Roy. “This is a grass snake. It is generally harmless. This means you are perfectly safe. The bite does hurt a little, but it should go away within a few hours.” He smiled at him, probably taking the look on Roy’s face to be relief. It was not. “You have absolutely no reason to worry.”

“That’s – that’s impossible,” Roy said. He started to question this doctor’s credentials. Where did he go to school, exactly? “It hurts so much – I am _sure_ it was a venomous snake – “

“Your ankle does look a little swollen, but I assure you. It was a grass snake, which isn’t venomous at all. At least to humans. You can step on it, and don’t need to do anything, except maybe put a little bit of ice on it for the swelling.” He now addressed Ed. “It was still a very smart decision to come here. If you do not know much about snakes, it is always better to be safe in these matters.”

“Thank you, doctor,” Ed said, and then Roy felt him squeezing his hand lightly. “Heard that, Roy? You’re okay!”

“Y-yes… I guess I am…” the panic that filled his chest eased away, replaced by a different, similarly petrifying emotion. Shame. He managed to look up at Dr. Weiser. “Thank you doctor. I appreciate your help.”

“Of course.” And with that, the doctor disappeared in the other room again.

They were left mostly alone. For a long moment, they sat in silence. The nurse, probably having heard what the doctor said, disappeared for a moment, then came back and handed them a pack of ice. Ed took it from her and handed to Roy to place on his wound.

“So,” Ed said eventually, and from the tone of his words, Roy already knew what was coming. “Dying, huh?”

“It was a snake. I couldn’t be certain it _wasn’t_ dangerous.” Roy replied coldly, hoping the chill of his tone will cover up the shame he felt. Now that he knew he was safe, and with the ice helping with the pain, it was much easier to see that he’d overreacted. But how could anyone blame him? Snakes - were _scary_.

“Yeah, I know. I’m not saying we shouldn’t have come here. Just…” Roy looked at him dangerously, but Ed was busy staring innocently at the ceiling. “Maybe, you know… a little less screaming like a little boy…”

Roy took his hand away from Ed’s. “ _You_ didn’t feel how painful it was. It could easily have been – “

“Maybe,” Ed drawled. He rolled his head to look at Roy. He had the most annoying smirk spread on his lips. “But it wasn’t.”

Maybe it was the look that Roy gave him, or maybe he finally felt some _human_ emotion, but he let out a sigh and relaxed his face, looking back at Roy. “Really though. That… wasn’t like you to react like that. Do you like, have a thing with snakes, or something?”

“Hmpf.” Roy looked away from him. He was now lost in thought, wondering just how much he should tell Ed. They were married, and have been a couple for over five years now, but he never dared telling him about _that_. There was no need to, either. It wasn’t like there were snakes infesting Central City. He sighed. They were, after all, married. If there was anyone in his life he should be sharing past traumas with, it was his husband. “Actually, yes,” he said quietly. He could tell that this caught Ed by surprise, as if he wasn’t really expecting him to say so. “When I was young – maybe three, or four, I don’t remember – I woke up to my mother screaming for my dad. It made me cry, and all I remember is being terrified. Then my dad showed up, and he grabbed something out of my bed. It was only then that I realized it was a snake. Then he took my train – it was a gift from my grandma, who was already dead by then – and used it to smash the snake’s head. Since that day, I can’t stand snakes.”

He waited in silence for Ed’s response, expecting him to make fun of him for being scared because of something that happened so long ago and he wasn’t even hurt then; but none came. He finally looked up at him, and saw that Ed was looking at him; but there was no laughter there. He took Roy’s hand and held it in his. Suddenly, Roy realized that this was probably the first time he told him a story about his parents. Until now when they talked about his family, it was always his aunt and the girls in her brothel that he referred to. He felt warmth spreading on his face.

“Thank you for telling me this,” Ed said quietly. He moved his thumb, slowly, over Roy’s hand. “I didn’t know. It was probably really scary, as a kid.”

Roy felt a weight he didn’t realize he was holding lifted from his chest. For the first time since they started climbing that mountain, he felt able to breathe. “I know it’s silly, but as a little boy, it was.”

“No, it makes perfect sense. I mean, we all have our pasts and shit that traumatized us,” Ed pulled a bit on his hand, inviting him in. Roy complied, and closed his eyes briefly at the soft kiss to his temple. “I’m glad it ended up being a non-venomous snake today. I think, though,” he now smiled, “that it might be better for us to stick to the city.”

Roy let out a soft chuckle. He knew there was a reason he had asked this man to spend the rest of his life with him. He moved his head to kiss his lips shortly. “Thank you,” he whispered.

They remained seated a little bit longer before the pain in Roy’s leg eased enough for him to be able to walk back to the car on his own. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little piece <3


End file.
